


Steel True, Blade Straight

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson never had a son. Not biologically, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel True, Blade Straight

"'E's over there, guvner," the boy hissed, pointing with his chin. "Looks a rum 'un. Oh, I didn't 'arf want to run! But I stayed like you said."

"Well done, lad," the tall strange gentleman whispered, and pressed a pound coin into the pop-eyed urchin's hand. "You've sharp eyes and a stout heart. What's your name?"

***

"Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes!" Wiggins kicked the door at 221, not daring to let go even though it felt like an elephant was crushing him. A bleeding, groaning elephant. Let the coppers haul him off for disturbing the peace, let them sodding do that!

The door opened, and Mrs. Hudson's angry retort to the caterwauling hooligan stopped unspoken in her horrified look before she shouted up the stairs.

Mr. Holmes was there in no time – with the same horrified look on his face. But his wiry arms were around Watson, and finally, finally, the terrible crushing weight was off his 14-year-old shoulders.

"They'd got the drop on 'im, sir," he gasped, heedless of the old woman daubing at his own gashed arm. "I put fear o' God in them, I did – fought 'em like you taught me. Got their knife away and they ran, the sodding cowards! Little Tommy 'e ran for the police and I came here. Had to get him home."

"He's lost a lot of blood, but a little carbolic and a few stitches will set him to rights," Mr. Holmes said, his voice a good deal better now that he'd had the chance to examine his wounded friend. "Can you describe the men?"

"Dunno, Mr. Holmes. Was more worried about gettin' the Doctor back here."

"All the way from Penang Alley?" Holmes looked at the shaking boy, and the expression in his eyes made Paul Wiggins straighten up and square his shoulders. "You'll be able to take on Paddy Ryan next."

Wiggins grinned just before he fainted.

***

He couldn't believe his ears. "University? Me?" he whispered. "You can't be serious. University ain't – isn't – for the likes of me."

"Let us merely say that your work for me as an Irregular added up to a bit more than a handful of shillings' worth," Mr. Holmes said drolly around his clay pipe.

Dr. Watson smiled, his moustache sprinkled with grey hairs now but his eyes as warm and friendly as ever. "It's from both of us, lad. If for no other reason, I owe you for a particularly splendid job of ox-hauling one night that saved me from bleeding to death."

"We both owe you for that night's work, if for nothing else in your life," Holmes said. "You've always been a sharp, clever lad, Mr. Wiggins; once that wit is tempered with some good solid formal education, you will be an asset to the empire. Only you must promise us that, unlike most freshmen, you will actually spend more time reading your books than in getting drunk and starting fights."

All three laughed. "I've one advantage over most of them, haven't I?" Paul laughed. "I've done all the drinking and fighting I wanted on the streets – now I can settle down and become a proper solid citizen!"

***

Only one time, during that long agonizing conflict, did Sherlock Holmes ever weep.

15 MAY 1917 CAPT PAUL WIGGINS CONFIRMED KILLED IN ARRAS STOP CONDOLENCES DEAR BROTHER STOP MH

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=watsons_woes)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=watsons_woes)**watsons_woes** 2012 July Writing Prompt #4 (July 20) Quote: “Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” -- A.A. Milne


End file.
